topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Boku no Hero Academia
Story Boku no Hero Academia is a world where most people have developed powers called Quirks. In this world with superhumans around every corner, the age of heroes has come as they have become a necessity to aid in the defeat of villains. The story focuses on "Deku" Izuku Midoriya, a powerless, quirkless boy. In this world filled with heros which he so much admires, he aspires to be like the greatest of them all, All-Might the symbol of peace. Due to twists of fate, "Deku" inherits All-Mights quirk and enrols in Yuei hero academy in hopes of becoming the rightful succesor to All-Might and next symbol of peace. However, with All-Mights powers fading and powerful new villains constantly surfacing, the times have begun to change and this will bring unprecedented trials to Deku, his classmates and evel society as a whole... Power Boku no Hero Academia isnt a verse based too much on raw power, it is more so based on versatility as each individual has their own specific quirk, some being decently hax. However this does not mean there is no firepower in the verse. Most low tiers are essentially superhuman via one virtue or another, mid tiers are wall to building, high tiers building to large building, top tiers are in the city block range and the two god tiers are at least multi city block+, considerably dwarfing the rest of the verses characters in combat capacity. The speed of the verse is not that much of a slouch either, most relevant characters having at least faster than the eye reactions and higher tiers being at least supersonic. Characters Heroes In-Training UA High School First Year Class 1-A Izuku (verse).jpg|link= Izuku "Deku" Midoriya Bakugo-0.jpg|link= Katsuki Bakugo Todoroki (verse).jpg|link= Shoto Todoroki Uraraka.jpg|link= Ochako Uraraka Iida (verse).jpg|link= Tenya Iida Asui (verse).jpg|link= Tsuyu Asui Momo (Verse).jpg|link= Momo Yaoyorozu Kirishima (verse).jpg|link= Eijiro Kirishima Fumikage (verse).jpg|link= Fumikage Tokoyami Kyoka Jiro (verse).jpg|link= Kyoka Jiro Denki Kaminari (verse).jpg|link= Denki Kaminari Mezo Shoji (verse).jpg|link= Mezo Shoji * Mina Ashido * Yuuga Aoyama * Minoru Mineta * Mashirao Ojiro * Rikido Sato * Koji Koda * Hanta Sero * Toru Hagakure Class 1-B * Neito Monoma * Tetsuetsu * Hitoshi Shinso * Itsuka Kendou * Ibara Shiozaki Third Year Mirio Togata Tamaki Amajiki Nejire Hado Shiketsu Academy First Year * Inasa Yoarashi Second Year * Seiji Shishikura * Camie Utsushimi * Nagamasa Mora Ketsubutsu Academy Second Year * Yo Shindo Pro Heroes Ranked * All-Might * Endeavor * Best Jeanist * Edgeshot * Mirko * Ryuko Tatsuma * Gang Orca * Ragdoll Teachers Aizawa (verse).jpg|link= Shota Aizawa Present Mic (verse).jpg|link= Present Mic Thirteen (verse).jpg|link= Thirteen * Ectoplasm * Nemuri Kayama * Power Loader * Miss Joke Others * Crimson Riot * Gunhead * Gran Torino * Mt. Lady * Nana Shimura * Pussycats # Shino Sosaki (Mandalay) # Ryuko Tsuchikawa (Pixie-bob) League of Villians All For One Tomura Shigiraki Dabi Himiko Toga Muscular Noumu Stain Category:Animanga Category:Verse Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:Vigilante: Boku no Hero Academia Illegals Category:Current Threat level: Demon